Doc Holliday
: "Purgatory's overrun by Demon revenants A.K.A. Wyatt Earps resurrected outlaws, Bobo Del Rey is their leader. I am Doc Holliday, yes, THAT Doc Holliday. And Dolls here is just a dick." : "Finally! Thank you. It... Actually makes perfect sense." : ―Doc Holliday to Nicole Haught about the truth of Purgatory John Henry "Doc" Holliday (born August 14th, 1851) is the former best friend of the late Wyatt Earp, a current member of Black Badge Division. Doc is the son of the late Alice Holliday and the late Henry Holliday, the father of Alice Michelle Earp, the ex-boyfriend of Rosita Bustillos, and the love interest of Wynonna Earp. Early Life When he was 14, his mother became bedridden, as she was dying from tuberculosis, so, as not to spread the disease, Doc was told he was unable to see her. However, as he was missing her, he crawled into the space under her room and night after night, he would listen to her cry, beg and pray. It's most likely doing this that caused him to develop tuberculosis too (he mentioned in No Future in the Past, that he got tuberculosis when he was 14). His mother unfortunately, passed away not long later and from that point onward, he could never again stand tight spaces (which was most likely why Constance Clootie chose to stick him down a well, over any other punishment). Biography Doc was made somewhat immortal on his deathbed, curing his tuberculosis and making him ageless, by Constance Clootie. He now is looking to settle the score with Constance for throwing him down a well for 130 years. Season 1 In Purgatory, this is the first time that Doc is seen is just his hand as he climbs out of the well he was in after Wynonna left the rope in the well after retrieving Peacemaker. The next time that we see him is when he starts chatting up Wynonna at Shorty's. In Keep the Home Fires Burning, Doc is first seen in at Revenant base-camp catching the attention of Bobo Del Rey. Later, he continues his visits to Shorty's and runs into Waverly and learns that she is also an Earp. With the information Doc has acquired he takes on the task from Bobo to get Peacemaker from Wynonna. So, Doc and Levi begin their journey by travel to see Jim Miller aka Killer Miller or Shadow Assassin and have him kill Wynonna. But when setting the target he unfortunately threw a notebook that belonged to Waverly Earp not Wynonna. After realizing what he had done he travels to the Homestead and offers to fix the mailbox which he says was "defiled by hooligans". This sets that pathway to him becoming not quite an enemy or friend of the Earps. Once he fixed the mailbox he goes to see Bobo and is given one more test of loyalty. Doc hasto drag Levi one the Ghost River Triangle Line. Leavin' On Your Mind Coming Soon The Blade Coming Soon Digging Up Bones Coming Soon Constant Cravings Coming Soon Walkin' After Midnight Coming Soon Two-Faced Jack Coming Soon Bury Me With My Guns On Coming Soon She Wouldn't Be Gone Coming Soon Landslide Coming Soon House of Memories Coming Soon I Walk the Line Coming Soon Relationships Wynonna Earp Relationship: Friend, love interest, mother of Alice '' Season 1= Having been stuck down a well on the Earp family land, Wynonna, while looking for Wyatt's peacemaker in a well, accidentally lets free Doc, who had been trapped down there for over 100 years. At first meeting ('Purgatory') in Shorty's, they start talking about the peacemaker, with Doc telling a story about Wyatt, the peacemaker, Doc Holliday's friendship with Wyatt (he did not hint of his true identity) and how Wyatt became a 'gun-slinger'. Wynonna, hearing all of this information about her great, great grandfather, assumes that this new man is an Earp fan. Eventually, after learning that he was speaking to an Earp, he bids her a goodbye and walks away. She meets him and also talks about him a couple of times later, where she learns that he is calling himself 'Henry'. In 'Leavin' on Your Mind', Doc comes around to visit Wynonna at her house, where he decides to introduce himself honestly and tells her that he is, in fact, Doc Holliday which shocks her. In 'The Blade' he shows Wynonna proof that he is indeed 'The fastest gun-slinger in the West' by showing off his moves to her. She believes him straight away. While arguing in a forest in 'Diggin' Up Bones', Doc decides to kiss Wynonna which she reciprocates. This is when they have sex for the first time. While at the diner ('Constant Cravings'), Waverly and Wynonna begin to discuss sex after Wynonna accidentally sees a 'dick-pic' of Champ when snatching Waverly's phone. Wynonna then mentions that there's more to life than sex but, unknown to Waverly, turns it towards how great her sex with Doc was: "There's more to life than crazy, hot, toe-curling, out-of-body, back-into-body, 'angel singing hallelujah' sex". In turn, Waverly thinks Wynonna's talking about Dolls, incorrectly guessing who her sister slept with. They sleep together once more in 'Bury Me With My Guns On', as a way for Wynonna to ''blow off steam, after what she went through with the Jack of Knives and Dr. Reggie. Waverly finally finds out about who her sister had been sleeping with when Wynonna tells both Waverly and Nicole at the station (Nicole already knew). As a surprise, Wynonna drives the Stone Witch's car to the Homestead, where Doc, unaware at first that the car is being driven by Wynonna, is waiting on the porch. She hands him the keys as a present from her to him. He loves the color, mentioning that it's a strong, masculine choice, which causes Wynonna to be a little confused, telling him that pink is traditionally a girls color. This amuses Doc, as he tells her that back in his day, girls were all delicate and dainty in blues and that she would look good wearing said color. It's at this point, that Wynonna tells Doc that everyone knows about them and the sex. ('She Wouldn't Be Gone') After deciding to leave Purgatory, coming back and getting kidnapped, Doc comes to the aid of Wynonna and the gang, helping them with the major problem of Bobo poisoning the whole town with tainted champagne and Bobo's escape plan involving Willa and Peacemaker. ('House of Memories'). After the town gets the antidote, Wynonna and Doc go searching, with Dolls' say so, through his vault of weapons for something to stop Bobo and Willa once and for all. While there, Doc suggests they could settle down together, growing crops on a farm, live a peaceful life. However, Wynonna has her eyes on the much needed task at hand. Eventually, the duo find Bobo and Willa and with some fight coming from both sides, Wynonna eventually kills them both, though not without the emotional pain that comes with losing a sister. Again. Doc comforts Wynonna for a moment before talking through with the plan on moving forward in the Triangle. It's at this moment that Waverly becomes possessed and appears to shoot at both Wynonna and Doc. ('I Walk the Line'). |-|Season 2= The season continues on from where the last ended, with Doc and Waverly panicky running through the snow, away from the creature we learn Waverly had shot at in the Season 1 finale. Soon enough though, they both appear to be in trouble, as the creature, knocking them both away, starts to tuck into eating Doc’s hat. However, not liking the taste of hat, becomes angry and decides to lunge towards both Doc and Waverly. Thankfully though, Wynonna appears from nearby in the nick of time and hits it hard in its body with a small tree trunk, before killing it with Peacemaker. Sometime later, having found help in the form of Dolls’ work partner, Eliza, the Scooby Gang, alongside Eliza, sort out various interconnecting plans to get Dolls out from wherever BBD had taken him, Wynonna mentioning that Doc, Eliza and herself should work together. After a quick detour to Dolls’ office to get some serum for him, Wynonna tells Doc that she needs him to do some dumpster diving for a dead possum, a part of her plan to free Dolls. We next see Wynonna and Doc in hazmat suits, with the dead possum being used as a way to get into BBD HQ, by the both of them covering themselves with the scent of said possum. It does end up working, as they find themselves within BBD, though it’s not long before some alarms get set off, causing Doc to take over, at least once, of carrying the responsibilities of saving someone, of saving Dolls from Wynonna’s shoulders. They share a warm look before Doc goes off in search of Dolls. Eventually, Doc does save Dolls, however, he gets reacquainted with Wynonna and the gang by way of getting beaten and bruised by members of BBD, who find him where he shouldn’t be. The only way out of this predicament they found themselves in, is to sign themselves over to BBD by way of blood oaths. When back at the Homestead, Wynonna and Doc have a talk about things, which turns to Wynona asking Doc to join her showering, however he turns her down which disappoints her ‘(Steel Bars and Stone Walls)’. In 'I Hope You Dance', we find out that he is the father of Wynonna's child, Alice Michelle Earp. |-|Season 3= TBA Waverly Earp Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Xavier Dolls Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Bobo Del Rey Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Wyatt Earp He is the long time best friend of Wyatt Earp. Wyatt felt betrayed by Doc because of his deal for immortality. The relationship between the two was left strained forever as Doc got trapped in a well and Wyatt died before they could repair it. Physical Appearance Doc is tall, in his 30's, with a hardy frame, long brown hair and a moustache. He dresses in late 1800's/early 1900's apparel and carries two Colt Single Action Army pistols. Appearances Season 1= * Purgatory * Keep the Home Fires Burning * Leavin' on Your Mind * The Blade * Diggin' Up Bones * Constant Cravings * Walking After Midnight * Two-Faced Jack * Bury Me With My Guns On * She Wouldn't Be Gone * Landslide * House of Memories * I Walk the Line |-|Season 2= * Steel Bars and Stone Walls * Shed Your Skin * Gonna Getcha Good * She Ain't Right * Let's Pretend We're Strangers * Whiskey Lullaby * Everybody Knows * No Future in the Past * Forever Mine Nevermind * I See a Darkness * Gone as a Girl Can Get * I Hope You Dance |-|Season 3= * Blood Red and Going Down * When You Call My Name * Colder Weather * No Cure For Crazy * Jolene * If We Make It Through December * I Fall To Pieces * Waiting Forever For You * Undo It * The Other Woman * Daddy Lessons * War Paint Trivia * Wyatt Earp's constant friend. * Was thrown down the well sometime between 1882 and 1888, making him physically 30-37 years old. * Was trapped in a well for 130 years and 3 months, according to Doc in Bury Me With My Guns On. * Escapes from well after Wynonna leaves a rope hanging. * One of the best gunslingers of his era. * Fiddles with his hat every time he senses danger. * Doesn't understand modern technology. * Does not see eye-to-eye with Marshal Dolls. * Protective of Waverly. * If he harms Constance Clootie himself the same thing happens to him (shot her in the shoulder and he had a bullet wound in the same place) as seen in Walking After Midnight. * Taught himself to drive. * The newest owner of Shorty's. * In Steel Bars and Stone Walls, when Eliza first walks into the Earp house, Doc makes a comment about her: I do not believe we have met. In fact, the actors who play them, Tim Rozon and Rachel Skarsten have actually worked together before appearing in this show. They played respectively the characters of Massimo/The Druid and Tamsin in the TV show Lost Girl. * Has an Adele obsession, according to Dolls in I Hope You Dance. * His car's name is Charlene. * Became a vampire as of If We Make It Through December. * Kate's friend Sally pretended to be her, when having her photo taken to appear in the papers. Sally, or Ma Sally was a woman Doc had been sweet on. Media Docholliday_gallery_002.JPG Docholliday_gallery_001.jpg 19169136df9a06e208ff720782aca53b.jpg nup_172907_0080.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-04-26-at-2.47.08-PM.jpg 91c13c3bffb66f1cb6d91d231c494fba.jpg Nicole, Waverly, Doc and Alice.png|Nicole, Waverly, Doc and Alice Alice.png|Alice (Daughter) Waverly, Doc and Alice.png|Waverly, Doc and Alice Wynonna and Doc.png|Wynonna and Doc Season3 Doc.jpg 306still 004.jpg Doc 3x07.png 3x8(5).jpg 3x8(2).jpg 310still 013.jpg|(Doc killing Charlie) 311still 015.jpg 312still 011.jpg 312still 020.jpg 312still 021.jpg 312still 028.jpg|(Doc sucking venom out of Wynonna to save her) References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Demons Category:Wynonna Earp characters Category:Holliday family